Cute Guy Next Door?
by Matryoshka04
Summary: Tetangga baru Sakura, ternyata artis terkenal? Namikaze Naruto, yang make nama Uzumaki buat nama panggungnya, mengecat rambut hitamnya menjadi pirang, meskipun matanya tetap biru sebiru Samudra Pasifik di timur sana. Sakura tidak habis pikir, memangnya dia berbuat apa sampai-sampai bisa punya tetangga idola yang digandrungi teman-teman kampusnya? OOC, AU, Not-So-Japan? R&R, please!
1. Moving In

**Disclaimer: _Naruto_ and its characters belong to the one and only Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, _perhaps similar to Korean dramas you watched_. **

**Formal-informal style. Pardon for typos. _Just tell me if there are_.**

**Genre: Romance (_I'm afraid if I put it into comedy it won't be that funny_)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cute Guy Next Door?**

**Chapter 1: Moving In**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Astaga, malam ini dingin sekali!" Sakura mengusap-ngusap kedua tangannya kemudian menyelipkannya ke saku jaket untuk menghangatkan diri. Rambut merah muda sebahunya berkibaran ditiup angin, sesekali ia mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku jaket untuk merapikan anak rambut yang menutupi pandangan. Ini masih bulan Oktober, tapi anginnya sudah sangat kencang. Ia bertanya-tanya sedingin apa angin yang akan bertiup bulan Desember nanti.

Perutnya lapar. Gadis itu melirik jam tangannya. Jam 9 malam. Ia lelah sekali hari ini, rancangan desain logonya tidak diterima oleh dosen bersangkutan. Ia ingin cepat-cepat berendam air hangat dan berbaring di tempat tidur kesayangannya. Ah, ia baru teringat kalau punya tugas yang harus dikumpulkan lusa. Dirinya mengerang pelan, meratapi nasibnya sebagai seorang mahasiswi desain grafis. "Sial, sepertinya aku harus membeli makanan ringan untuk menemaniku begadang lagi malam ini," pikirnya kesal.

Sakura mampir sebentar ke minimarket dekat kompleks perumahannya untuk membeli beberapa bungkus keripik kentang dan coklat batangan. Ia sedikit meringis membaca kandungan lemak di kemasannya, tapi kemudian mengedikkan bahu. "Sedikit lemak tidak akan membuatmu gendut, Sakura!" sugestinya dalam hati. "Yang penting aku tidak mengantuk malam ini," pikirnya lagi.

"Oh iya, kopi!" ingatnya beberapa saat kemudian. Dia baru teringat kopi bubuk di rumahnya habis, uangnya tidak cukup untuk membeli kopi bubuk, lagipula ia terlalu malas untuk menyeduh air, jadi Sakura memutuskan untuk membeli kopi kalengan saja.

Ia bergegas menuju rak minuman kaleng. Di sana juga ada seseorang yang sedang memilih beberapa minuman kaleng. Seorang pria bertopi hitam dan juga bermasker hitam. Sakura agak merinding melihatnya, tapi kemudian ia segera melewati pria itu untuk mengambil dua kaleng kopi kesukaannya. Saat berbalik, ia berpapasan dengan pria tadi yang berjalan menuju rak makanan ringan. "Matanya kenapa ditutupi masker juga?" tanyanya dalam hati. "Benar-benar mencurigakan," pikirnya lagi.

Sakura kemudian menuju kasir untuk membayar belanjaannya. Sementara pria tadi ternyata juga sudah selesai berbelanja, ia mengantri di belakang Sakura. Di luar, Sakura mengecek struk belanjaannya. "Ah, harga coklatnya naik~ Pantas saja kembaliannya cuma segini…" katanya sambil menatap sedih beberapa recehan di tangannya. Ia kemudian menyelipkan uang receh tersebut ke saku jaketnya.

"Astaga!" Sakura berseru kaget saat seseorang menubruknya dari belakang. Dilihatnya ternyata pria bermasker tadi.

"Ah, maaf, aku sedang terburu-buru!" katanya sambil membungkuk meminta maaf kemudian bergegas menuju satu-satunya mobil yang terparkir di ujung jalan, sebuah van hitam metalik.

"Ya ampun, bikin kaget saja!" serunya. Ia mengamati pria tadi yang segera memasuki van tersebut. Sekilas Sakura melihat seseorang di dalam yang sedang duduk memainkan ponselnya. Pintu van kemudian menutup dan mobil tersebut perlahan bergerak menjauh.

.

.

.

"Sebentar Paman, berhenti di situ, belikan aku yang seperti biasa," seru Naruto tiba-tiba saat melihat minimarket tak jauh di depan. Kakashi yang berkutat dengan laptopnya memutar bola matanya, meskipun kemudian ia menyuruh sopirnya agar parkir di ujung jalan. Ia segera turun setelah van tersebut berhenti.

Naruto masih berkutat dengan ponselnya. Ia membaca pesan singkat yang dikirimnya beberapa jam yang lalu.

_Apa gosip itu benar?_

Masih belum ada jawaban. Ia menimbang-nimbang ponselnya. Gadis itu tidak bisa dihubungi. Telponnya selalu masuk ke _mailbox_. Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah melakukan apapun dengan Shion. Memang, malam itu dia mabuk berat, tapi ia yakin sekali kalau ia pulang ke apartemennya... diantar oleh Shion?

Naruto kembali berkutat pada ponselnya. Ia mengecek internet, memeriksa apakah berita yang heboh dua belas jam terakhir masih menjadi _trending topic_.

Terkutuklah, masih ada di daftar teratas mesin pencarian ternyata.

[Artikel Terkait]

_\- Kekasih Idola N Dikabarkan Hamil_

_\- S, Anggota Girlband A Hamil 3 bulan?_

_\- Seorang Idola dari Grup Band A Dikabarkan Hamil oleh Kekasihnya, Seorang Idola Papan Atas_

_\- Agensi Belum Mengonfirmasi Kebenaran Berita Hamilnya Idola S_

Ia mengecek SNS-nya. Foto-foto di Instagramnya dibanjiri komentar, ada yang membela, ada yang memaki. Ia mengecek tab mention twitternya. Ramai sekali. Lebih baik ia tidak bersuara untuk beberapa waktu. Lagipula, agensinya juga sudah melarangnya untuk berbicara. Ditambah lagi, ia diistirahatkan selama beberapa waktu sampai gosip tersebut mereda. Kata Jiraiya, biar agensi yang mengurusnya.

Naruto tidak bisa tidak peduli. Ini menyangkut karir dan harga dirinya. Sesungguhnya, ia tidak menyukai Shion. Gadis itu yang mengejar-ngejarnya. Ia bukan pria yang gampang menyukai seorang wanita. Lagipula ia seorang pria. Sudah hakikatnya ia yang mengejar, bukan dikejar.

Ia hanya terjebak dalam hubungan antar-relasi. Karena orang tuanya dan Jiraiya kenal baik dengan orang tua Shion, terpaksa ia melayani kemanjaan gadis itu. Ia sendiri tidak bisa percaya, gadis manja tersebut mengandung anaknya? Sungguh memberatkan hidupnya yang sudah berat.

Kakashi baru saja kembali ke van. Ia menutup pintu mobil tersebut dan duduk kembali di sebelah Naruto. "Kenapa lama sekali sih, Paman!" kata Naruto pura-pura kesal. Ia meletakkan ponselnya dan segera mengambil bungkusan di tangan Kakashi.

"Maaf, aku tersesat di jalan kebenaran," jawab Kakashi.

"Kebenaran apanya, palingan kau hanya _stuck_ di konter majalah semi-porno," balas Naruto yang masih mencari-cari pesanannya di dalam bungkusan. "Paman beli apa saja, sih, sepenuh ini," sungutnya. Kakashi sudah sibuk kembali dengan laptopnya, mengecek jadwal artis lain yang juga ditangani olehnya.

"Jangan percaya gosip. Kau harus mendengar sendiri dari sumbernya langsung," kata Kakashi tiba-tiba. Gerakan Naruto terhenti sebentar, tapi kemudian ia seolah tak mempedulikan ucapan Kakashi barusan.

"Mana pesananku, Paman?" tanya Naruto dengan tidak sabar. Kakashi tidak menanggapinya. Bocah itu memang tidak sabaran. Untung saja ia sudah mengenalnya dari kecil dan cukup telaten menghadapinya. Mungkin kalau Kurenai yang memanajerinya, bocah ini sudah dikembalikan ke orang tuanya entah sejak kapan.

"Yeah!" seru Naruto saat menemukan pesanannya, sekotak Pocky rasa stroberi. Tidak sampai lima belas menit, dua kotak Pocky sudah habis dilahapnya.

"Rokokku mana, Paman?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Belum nikmat baginya makan makanan manis tanpa diakhiri dengan rokok kesayangannya.

"Kau tidak ingat kalau Jiraiya bilang kau tidak boleh merokok lagi?" jawab Kakashi dengan mata yang masih terpaku pada layar laptopnya.

"Haaah, aku kan sedang tidak bekerja sekarang! Aku sedang diasingkan! Beri saja aku sekotak rokok!" protes Naruto tidak terima.

"Tidak bisa, kau harus bertahan tanpa rokok selama tiga bulan ke depan. Lebih bagus lagi, kalau kau berhenti merokok. Kunyah saja permen karet, sudah kubelikan sekotak," kata Kakashi.

"Gah, akan kubeli sendiri nanti!" seru Naruto. Kakashi meliriknya, kemudian mengancam, "Kalau kau melakukannya, kujamin kau hanya akan menerima setengah dari royalti yang kau terima saat ini."

"Coba saja! Memangnya kau punya mata-mata untuk mengawasiku nantinya?"

Kali ini Kakashi benar-benar menatapnya. "Tentu, memangnya selama ini bagaimana kau kira Jiraiya 'menjaga' artis-artisnya agar tidak kelewat batas? Aku lumayan heran kenapa kau bisa terlepas dari pengawasannya."

Naruto terdiam, ia tidak berani membantah lagi. Ia tidak pernah berani melawan Jiraiya kalau sudah urusan pekerjaan. Walaupun Jiraiya adalah kakeknya sendiri, ia tidak boleh berbuat seenaknya. Ada batas-batas tertentu yang tidak boleh ia lewati, meskipun agensi tersebut sepertinya dalam beberapa tahun ke depan akan menjadi miliknya.

Keheningan melanda. Van berbelok memasuki sebuah gerbang perumahan. Meskipun sudah malam, Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa rumah-rumah di sini berasitektur modern, dengan jendela-jendela tinggi dan besar yang memberi akses sinar matahari ke seluruh ruang, serta pintu yang hanya bisa dibuka dengan kode sandi. Di Tokyo jarang terlihat rumah seperti ini, mungkin ada, tetapi hanya beberapa karena lahan Tokyo yang kecil. Di Tokyo sendiri, ia tinggal di sebuah apartemen di sebuah gedung berlantai 25. Apartemen mewahnya ada di lantai 23.

"Kau akan menempati rumah nomor 10," kata Kakashi tiba-tiba. "Sebentar lagi kita sampai," lanjutnya lagi. Ia sudah menutup laptopnya. Naruto hanya bergumam tidak jelas, masih menatap rumah demi rumah yang dilewati van yang ditumpanginya.

.

.

.

Sakura meneruskan langkahnya. Ia melirik jam tangannya lagi. Sudah jam setengah sepuluh malam. Rumahnya tidak jauh lagi. Ia sudah mengirim pesan pada ibunya untuk menghangatkan air panas untuk berendam. Sakura mempercepat langkah setelah tiba di kompleks perumahannya. Rumahnya adalah rumah abu-abu bernomor 12 bergaya minimalis di persimpangan jalan kompleks. Sebenarnya yang mengurus kompleks perumahan ini adalah ibunya, karena ibunya adalah agen real estate. Keuntungan dari memiliki ibu seorang agen real estate adalah, kau bisa tahu siapa saja yang akan menjadi tetanggamu, apakah mereka adalah pengantin baru, atau kumpulan anak muda sukses yang berbagi rumah, atau seorang chef muda nan tampan yang anehnya masih _single_ sampai sekarang, yang kesemuanya secara ajaib adalah tetangga-tetangganya yang menempati rumah nomor 5, 7, dan 8.

Sakura baru saja mencapai rumah pasangan pengantin baru ketika van hitam yang dilihatnya di parkiran minimarket berhenti di depan rumah nomor 10.

"Hm? Apa orang tadi pindah ke rumah nomor 10?" tanyanya dalam hati. Rumah nomor 10 memang sudah kosong selama lima tahun belakangan karena kabarnya pemilik sebelumnya pindah ke Seoul.

Pria bermasker yang dilihatnya di minimarket tadi turun dari pintu sebelah kiri kemudian membuka pintu belakang van tersebut. Ia menurunkan beberapa koper besar berwarna abu-abu dan dua koper hitam kecil serta sebuah bungkusan besar yang terlihat seperti sebuah gitar bagi Sakura.

"Astaga, banyak sekali barangnya!" pikir Sakura. Kemudian dilihatnya seorang pria berambut pirang keluar dari sisi kanan van tersebut. Ia memakai sweater putih bergaris-garis horizontal di dalam parka biru tua sepanjang lutut. Pria itu juga memakai masker hitam seperti pria yang satunya lagi. Sepertinya ia pria yang tadi duduk menunggu sambil memainkan ponselnya yang dilihat oleh Sakura sekilas saat di depan minimarket.

Sakura melintasi mobil tersebut sambil masih mengamati mereka memindahkan barang-barang. Ia tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan pria berambut pirang. Jarak mereka tidak jauh, dan Sakura bisa melihat matanya yang biru menawan meskipun dalam cahaya yang tidak seberapa. Pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya saat meraih bungkusan gitar yang diserahkan pria satu lagi padanya.

"Kenapa aku tidak mendengar kabar kalau ada penghuni baru dari Kaa-san pagi ini?" Sakura meringis kemudian bergumam, "Aneh sekali." Biasanya tiap ada penghuni baru, ibunya akan bercerita padanya.

Ia segera masuk ke rumahnya. Rumahnya tepat berada di sebelah rumah nomor 10, karena rumah bernomor genap berada di sisi kanan jalan, dan rumah bernomor ganjil berada di sisi kiri jalan. Dan kebetulan sekali, kamarnya menghadap ke rumah bernomor 10 tersebut.

"Kaa-san?" panggilnya setelah ia meletakkan ranselnya di kamar. Ibunya menyahut dari ruang keluarga. Dilihatnya ibunya sedang menonton dorama jam 9 malam. Ia mengecek ke ruang makan. Masih ada makan malam. Sakura segera ke kamar mandi untuk mandi dan berendam.

Ia sedang menyantap makan malamnya yang terlambat saat ibunya ke dapur untuk mengambil soda di kulkas. Sakura tiba-tiba teringat dengan orang yang baru saja pindah ke rumah sebelah.

"Ah, Kaa-san, aku baru teringat sesuatu," katanya. Ibunya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan duduk di kursi di hadapan Sakura. "Ada apa?"

"Apa ada orang yang pindah ke rumah sebelah?" tanyanya langsung. "Aku melihat van hitam terparkir di depan rumah itu," lanjutnya. Ibunya sedikit terkejut. "Kukira mereka baru akan tiba besok?" ujarnya lebih kepada diri sendiri.

"Cepat sekali mereka tiba, padahal baru tadi siang ke kantorku. Kudengar yang pindah itu seorang pria muda berwajah tampan," kata ibunya sambil meraih keripik kentang di meja.

"Kaa-san dengar? Memangnya Kaa-san tidak melihatnya secara langsung?" Sakura jadi penasaran. Orang seperti apa, sih, yang pindah ke sebelah rumahnya?

"Tidak, yang menandatangani kontrak orang lain. Oh iya, dia juga bilang jangan beritahu siapa-siapa, karena katanya yang pindah itu selebriti," jawab ibunya.

"Selebriti?!" Sakura terkejut. Pantas saja mereka memakai masker. Selebriti ternyata! Tapi tetap saja aneh, setidak-pedulinya dia terhadap dunia hiburan, kalau si seleb sering nongol di TV, harusnya gadis itu mengenalinya kan?

"Ya, begitulah," kata ibunya yang bergegas kembali ke depan TV karena doramanya sudah dimulai lagi. Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati, aku habis ngapain sih bisa dapat tetangga selebriti?

"Ohiya, besok antarkan makanan ke rumahnya, sambutan dari kita!" seru Ibunya dari ruang keluarga. "Baik, Kaa-san!" jawab Sakura dengan suara keras.

.

.

.

"Ternyata kakekmu punya selera yang bagus dalam memilih perabotan," kata Kakashi saat mereka selesai berberes-beres. Naruto hanya mengedikkan bahu. Ia sudah mengecek beberapa ruangan di rumah sementaranya ini, dan ia menyukai semuanya. Terutama kamarnya. Tidak terlalu luas, tapi juga tidak terlalu sempit. Dan ia bisa bekerja membuat lagu di sana. Ia akan melanjutkan tur rumah barunya besok saja.

"Baiklah Naruto, kau harus istirahat sekarang. Karena kau akan 'menghilang' selama beberapa bulan, produktiflah. Kau bisa mengarang lagu baru, atau mungkin bersantai sejenak. Jangan lupa untuk selalu melatih suaramu!" kata Kakashi. Ia sudah berdiri di pintu sekarang. Naruto mengantarnya dan mengiyakan dengan anggukan kepala. "Yaaa, aku akan jadi anak baik di sini," ujarnya.

Kakashi menepuk kedua bahu Naruto seolah-olah ia bangga dengan kepatuhannya. "Dan jangan lupa, namamu di sini Namikaze Naruto, jangan keceplosan menyebut Uzumaki Naruto, oke?"

"Santai sajalah," kata Naruto. Kakashi mengucapkan selamat tinggal kemudian memasuki van hitam tadi. Naruto menutup pintunya, kemudian bergegas ke dapur. Manajernya sudah memasukkan beberapa minuman ringan ke dalamnya dan juga snack. Ia mengambil sekaleng soda dan membawanya ke ruang tengah. Sambil menonton TV, ia meneguk sodanya sedikit demi sedikit.

Ia masih merasa ganjil. Ia yakin sekali ia tidak pernah menyentuh Shion... menciumnya saja ia tidak pernah, bagaimana bisa ia menyentuhnya? Dan berita-berita di internet itu, hanya karena ia sering bersamanya, seenaknya saja mereka menyatakan ia kekasihnya? Ia tidak pernah secara eksplisit menyatakan kalau ia bersama Shion sekarang, entahlah kalau Shion yang mengatakannya pada media...

Naruto bersandar di sofa dengan kedua tangan terentang. Ia menatap langit-langit, memikirkan semua kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa terjadi.

Ponselnya berbunyi, tanda pesan masuk. Ia meraih ponselnya di atas meja dan mengecek pesan yang masuk.

Dari Shion.

_Itu benar. Maafkan aku. Biar aku yang mengurusnya._

Naruto merasa dunianya berhenti berputar seketika.

**TBC.**

* * *

**Yayyyy! Akhirnya setelah vakum dan males nulis fanfic selama dua tahun (wow) akhirnya ngepost ff pertama (lagi) hahahaa!**

**Ditunggu saran cerita, komen, opini, dan segala macamnya ya! Flame cuma diterima dengan ID yang jelas!**

**Makasih banyak semua!**


	2. No Such Thing

"_Jangan tampil ke depan publik. Jangan meng_-update _apapun di SNS, dan jangan mendatangi Tokyo, kecuali jika kuminta. Kakashi yang akan mengantarmu ke Konoha. Kau mengerti, Bocah?"_

Ucapan Jiraiya itu mutlak. Kalau sudah begini maka statusnya sekarang hiatus. Tak ada tawaran iklan. Tak ada pemotretan. Tak ada wawancara. Pernyataan disebar, dan Naruto meradang.

Ia akan menghabiskan enam bulan di sebuah kota kecil tanpa studio latihan dan lagu baru.

Well, harusnya tak sulit buat seorang Naruto yang sudah enam belas tahun tinggal terpisah dari orangtuanya.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters belong to the one and only Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, perhaps similar to Korean dramas you watched.**

**Formal-informal style. Pardon for typos. Just tell me if there are.**

**Genre: Romance (I'm afraid if I put it into comedy it won't be that funny)**

.

.

.

**Cute Guy Next Door?**

**Chapter 2: No Such Thing**

.

.

.

Jaman SMA, ia idola satu sekolah. Pubertas mengarahkannya menuju 'jalan yang benar', mengubahnya dari seorang bocah pendek berpenampilan berantakan sewaktu SMP menjadi seorang pemuda tampan dan trendi yang bahkan berhasil menarik perhatian cewek paling cantik di SMA-nya dulu. Waktu SMP, dia benci rambut pirangnya karena ia tampak seperti bule nyasar. Tapi sejak SMA, saat dia sudah lebih bisa merawat diri, Naruto berhasil menemukan gayanya sendiri dengan rambut pirangnya itu. Sewaktu debut menjadi penyanyi 8 tahun yang lalu, pemuda 26 tahun itu mengecatnya menjadi hitam, dan tidak pernah mengubah warnanya menjadi pirang kembali. Jaman sekolah, bersama sahabatnya, si _stoic_ Sasuke Uchiha, duo berkebalikan sifat itu begitu populer hingga ke distrik sebelah. Sepulang sekolah kedua pemuda ini akan selalu ada di lapangan bola bersama anak-anak cowok, mengejar si bundar yang bergulir ke sana kemari dibarengi teriakan gila-gilaan cewek-cewek yang menonton.

Sekarang, setelah berkecimpung di industri hiburan selama 8 tahun, ia telah menjadi idola satu negeri. Naruto tidak pernah bermaksud menjadi penyanyi. Ia hanya ingin jadi pemain bola. Tapi kemudian kakeknya, yang jarang sekali salah dalam menilai orang, menyuruhnya untuk jadi anak magang di agensi miliknya. Naruto awalnya tidak mau, tapi kakeknya terus membujuknya, diiming-imingi liburan ke Amerika, tempat ayah dan ibunya berada. Akhirnya ia menyerah dengan kemauan kakeknya, dan entah bagaimana, ia menemukan _passion_-nya dalam dunia tarik suara. Sementara sahabatnya, Sasuke, meneruskan kuliahnya di luar negeri.

Dan saat ini, Naruto terjebak di Konoha, kota kelahirannya sebelum ia dan orang tuanya pindah ke Amerika dan meninggalkannya bersama Kakashi untuk dibesarkan di Tokyo 7 tahun kemudian.

.

.

.

Bel rumah barunya berbunyi berkali-kali. Naruto yang baru bisa tidur jam 4 pagi menggerutu jengkel, ia meraih jam di atas nakas di sebelah tempat tidurnya dan melihat arah jarum jam menunjuk. Masih pukul 7 pagi. Ia mengumpat pelan dan bangkit dengan berisik dari selimutnya. Dengan mata setengah terpejam dan rambut yang sangat berantakan, ia berjalan terseok-seok menuju pintu depan.

Pemuda itu membuka pintu rumahnya bertepatan dengan si penekan bel yang tadinya sudah setengah berbalik karena ia menyangka kalau si pemilik rumah masih belum bangun dan memutuskan untuk datang lagi siang nanti. Naruto melihat gadis itu buru-buru berbalik dan memperbaiki lilitan syal krem yang dililit hingga menutupi setengah wajahnya. Naruto yang lupa memerhatikan penampilannya di cermin dan langsung saja menuju pintu depan karena ia terlalu mengantuk merutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu cuek dan sekarang seorang gadis berdiri di depannya. Ada banyak kemungkinan buruk yang bisa saja terjadi, misalnya, gadis itu akan mengenalinya sebagai seorang Uzumaki Naruto dan membuat kehebohan di SNS, atau lebih buruk lagi, ia seorang _stalker-fan_ yang entah dengan cara apa berhasil menemukan rumah persembunyiannya dan sekarang mengantarkan hadiah lain yang tak kalah 'mengerikan' dengan hadiah-hadiah dari fans sejenis sebelumnya, atau gadis itu akan menambil foto dirinya dalam tampangnya yang mengerikan saat ini dan menyebarkannya di media sosial. _Image_ pria keren yang sudah dibangunnya selama 8 tahun akan hancur seketika!

Tapi dilihat dari penampilan gadis di depannya, sepertinya kemungkinan yang terakhir disebutkan bisa dicoret.

Ia buru-buru menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari tangan. Sebelum Naruto sempat bertanya, gadis itu lebih dahulu berbicara setelah menurunkan lilitan syalnya.

"Oh, halo. Kau lama banget sih, aku baru saja mau pergi tanpa memberikan ini," ia menyerahkan kotak makan sebesar buku catatan yang dibungkus kain berwarna merah pada Naruto.

Naruto setengah mendengus. "Kukira dengan pindah ke sini hidupku bakalan damai untuk sementara waktu," katanya jengkel. Dan lagi, apa gadis ini baru saja bicara _santai_ dengannya?

"Hah? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Gadis itu kebingungan.

"Kau mau memberikan ini buatku 'kan, Pink? Hadiah apalagi ini?" Naruto menggoncangkan kotak makan tadi.

"Hei, hei! Itu makanan! Jangan digoncang-goncang seperti itu!" Gadis itu berseru marah kemudian merebut kembali kotak makan tersebut. "Kalau kau ga mau ya sudah, jangan mengacaukan isinya!" Gadis itu mendengus kesal. "Dan aku punya nama! Jangan panggil aku Pink, aku benci banget dipanggil seperti itu," katanya lagi.

Naruto setengah melongo. Bagus, keadaan macam apa ini?

Dengan tampang kesal kemudian gadis itu memperkenalkan diri, "Males banget harus kenalan dengan orang sepertimu," ia menggerutu dan menarik napas pelan, "Aku Haruno Sakura, kami tinggal di sana," katanya sambil menunjuk rumah di belakangnya dengan jempol yang melewati bahunya, "dan tadi itu bingkisan dari ibuku sebagai ucapan selamat datang karena kau tetangga baru kami."

"Tapi karena kelihatannya kau terlalu angkuh buat menerimanya, lebih baik ini kumakan sendiri di kampus nanti," lanjutnya kesal kemudian berbalik tanpa menunggu balasan dari Naruto.

Naruto terpana sepersekian detik, kemudian buru-buru memanggilnya. "Hei! Tunggu!"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menolehkan kepalanya malas. "Apa?"

"Kau tidak mengenaliku?" Naruto bertanya seolah-olah semua orang mengenalnya. _Atau setidaknya di Tokyo tidak ada yang tidak mengenalnya_.

"Apa sih? Memangnya kau siapa? Anggota _boyband_ yang kabur?" Sakura jengkel.

"Kau benar-benar tidak kenal denganku?" Pemuda itu terpana. Seterpencil apa tempat ini?

"_Please_, bicara yang jelas. Aku buru-buru mau ke kampus, dosen kuliah jam pertamaku _killer_, memangnya kau mau gantiin?"

Sial. Percuma saja dia khawatir soal _stalker-fan _atau _image_ apalah. Persetan, di kota kecil begini, mana ada yang mengenalnya. Jiraiya benar-benar mengambil pilihan yang _bijak_.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Sini, kemarikan kotak makan itu, aku akan menerimanya!" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, meminta kembali kotak makan merah tadi.

Sakura menyerahkan kotak makan itu dengan pandangan setengah menyelidik. Bodo amat dengan tetangga barunya ini, memberitahukan namanya saja tidak, bagaimana bisa gadis itu mengenalnya?

"Dan ingat baik-baik namaku," kata Naruto, sebelah alisnya terangkat, memandang Sakura dengan pandangan meremehkan, "Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

.

.

.

Naruto melepas kaosnya dan melemparkannya sembarang ke atas tempat tidur. Masih jam 7, terlalu pagi untuk mandi di cuaca yang dingin ini, tapi dia tidak bisa tidur lagi. Pemuda pirang itu memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keluar, mengamati kota kelahirannya dulu.

Saat pancaran air dingin menerpa wajahnya, ia teringat sesuatu.

_"Dan jangan lupa, namamu di sini Namikaze Naruto, jangan keceplosan menyebut Uzumaki Naruto, oke?"_

Sial. Dia baru saja memberitahukan nama artisnya pada si Pink tadi. Ia baru teringat ucapan Kakashi semalam, kalau ia harus menggunakan nama aslinya di sini, Namikaze Naruto. Bukan nama panggungnya, Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto memukul tembok di hadapannya.

Hebat, seemosi apa dia tadi?

.

.

.

"Huh, Uzumaki Naruto? Aku sepertinya pernah dengar nama itu…" Gadis berambut merah muda itu terus mengulang-ngulang nama tersebut di pikirannya. "Ah, masa bodo! Nyebelin!"

Sakura baru saja tiba di parkiran gedung bisnis saat ponselnya berdenting, tanda pesan masuk. Sakura membukanya. Dari Ino.

_Asuma Sensei tidak masuk! Jam pertama dan kedua kosong, temui aku di kafe depan kampus sekarang chu~_

Luar biasa, Sakura tidak tahu harus senang atau kesal karena dia sudah berlari dari gerbang depan agar tidak terlambat masuk kelas dosennya yang terkenal galak ini. Dilihatnya jam di ponselnya, 7.20, gadis pirang ini, pagi-pagi sudah minum kopi. Tapi dipikirnya lagi, tak apalah, ia juga butuh asupan kafein hangat di pagi yang dingin ini, meskipun itu berarti perutnya akan berontak jauh sebelum jam makan siang.

Sakura kemudian menuju kafe di depan kampusnya. Ia memesan segelas _take out_ Americano. Dilihatnya Ino duduk di pojokan dekat jendela.

Sembari menunggu, ia menatap ke luar kafe. Tampak restoran ramen di persimpangan.

"Duh, malah kepikiran!" Ia mengomel pelan kemudian meraih ponselnya dan mengetikkan sebaris nama.

"Hmm, mari kita lihat—tunggu, namanya pakai kanji atau apa?"

Setelah mencoba beberapa kali dengan karakter yang berbeda, kali ini muncul banyak hal yang menarik. Paling atas adalah profil penyanyi pria bernama Uzumaki Naruto, diikuti dengan skandalnya di bagian bawah pencarian. Ia menerima kopinya dan bergegas menuju spot favorit mereka.

Gadis itu mengecek ponselnya lagi. "Ng? Rambutnya hitam, tidak kelihatan seperti si tetangga baru…"

Tapi artikel skandalnya lebih menarik perhatian Sakura. Ia kemudian membuka beberapa laman sekaligus. Kemudian kata-kata seperti 'astaga' dan 'ya ampun' beruntutan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Pria ini… ya ampun, dia gila atau gimana?!" Gadis itu bicara sendiri.

"Hoi, kau dari tadi ngeliatin apa sih?" Ino mengintip ke layar ponsel Sakura. "Ya ampun, kau baca gosip juga ya?" tanya Ino.

"Apa sih? Nggak kok, aku tadi lagi mencari seseorang, tapi malah hasil soal penyanyi ini yang muncul," Sakura membela diri.

"'Penyanyi ini' katamu? Halooo, Sakura, masa kau ga kenal dia? Cewek-cewek sekampus gila padanya tau!" kata Ino tak percaya.

"Hah?"

"Semester kemarin dia ngisi acara di kampus kita, aku bahkan mengambil foto-fotonya dengan kameraku!"

"Semester kemarin? Dia yang bikin cewek-cewek kampus kita pingsan berjamaah? Gegara desak-desakan itu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Duh," Ino tertawa sambil mengiyakan ucapan Sakura. "Kenapa? Orang yang kau cari bernama sama?"

"Ada yang baru pindah ke rumah nomor 10. Cowok, masih muda—tenang dulu, jangan agresif begitu!" kata Sakura buru-buru menahan Ino, "Dan kebetulan namanya Uzumaki Naruto," katanya mengakhiri.

Ino mengibaskan tangannya, "Ga mungkin sih kalau itu Naruto yang ini, buat apa dia pindah ke kota kecil begini kalau hidupnya bisa enak di Tokyo?"

"Yah, aku ngga bilang kalau dia Naruto si penyanyi itu, 'kan? Kebetulan aja namanya sama, lagipula orangnya ga mirip dengan foto-foto di internet," kata Sakura.

"Ya udah, tapi kau harus ngenalin aku ke dia! Siapa tau orangnya tipeku banget," seru Ino. Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Nggak mungkin kau suka, Ino, dia kasar."

"Aku suka dikasarin, kok!" kata Ino genit. "Gadis ini!" Sakura hendak menjitak kepala Ino, tapi gadis itu berhasil menghindarinya.

"Ah, iya! Apa kau masih ingat," gadis itu berhenti sebentar, menyesap _peppermint latte_-nya, "dengan teman SMA kita, Sai? Yang putih pucat itu, yang tiap jam istirahat siang pergi ke ruang melukis?"

"Yang aneh tapi disukai cewek-cewek satu sekolah itu?"

"Duh, dia nggak aneh! Itu _cool_ namanya. Cowok ganteng pendiem tapi se_-passionate _itu sama hobinya yang ga biasa tuh seksi, tau!" Ino protes.

"Lalu? Kenapa emangnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku melihatnya kemarin. Di minimarket di simpang jalan. Seingatku, dia kan kuliah di Amerika, jadi kemarin aku menyapanya."

"Dia sekarang ganteng banget, kau tau? Aku juga dapat e-mailnya." Ino mulai _excited_. Kalau sudah begini, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan ocehannya.

.

.

.

.

Naruto mengambil topi hitamnya dan memakai maskernya yang juga hitam, kemudian meraih parka biru tuanya dari atas sofa. Barang-barangnya belum dibongkar, dan ia terlalu malas menyusun pakaiannya di lemari. Ia ingin keliling untuk mencari udara segar, dan tentunya, inspirasi.

_Jangan pergi jauh-jauh dari rumahmu, dan jangan sampai identitasmu terbongkar!_

Naruto mengernyit membaca pesan dari Kakashi tersebut. Bagaimana bisa Kakashi tahu kalau dirinya mau keluar?

"Ga mungkin dia serius soal mata-mata itu, kan?" pikirnya. Ia kemudian menyimpan ponsel di sakunya dan pergi keluar.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menyusuri jalan-jalan kecil hingga jalan raya, melihat-lihat toko-toko kelontong dan toko pakaian, mencicipi jajanan masa kecilnya dulu, melewati perkantoran serta sekolah dasar yang para siswanya sedang berkebun, mengamati mural-mural di dinding-dinding perumahan, menyeberangi taman di tengah kota, hingga ia tiba di depan kampus satu-satunya di kota ini. Kota ini, tentu saja, sudah banyak berubah. Semakin ramai dan maju, meskipun masih tetap kecil. Ia melirik jam tangannya. Sudah pukul sebelas. Empat jam di luar rumah tidak buruk juga.

Ia langkahkan kakinya ke dalam gerbang dan menuju gedung fakultas seni. Naruto memperbaiki posisi topinya. Kampus. Tempat lain yang bisa jadi sumber inspirasi. Atau sekedar cuci mata. Daun muda, apa salahnya?

**TBC**

* * *

**Duh maaf nih baru update. So mager, dan so sibuk sama tugas kuliah. Ini aja nulisnya buru-buru:( doakan punya banyak ide lagi hahaha.**

**Balesan review2 sebelumnya:**

_Naruto niat nyamar ga sih?_ haha gimana ya? kelakuan aja kaya gitu :))

_Shion beneran hamil?_ hmm gimana ya? maunya beneran hamil apa ngga? :))

_The Heirs?_ itu drama konfliknya berat parah, otak saya ga sanggup x)

_EXO NEXT DOOR? _hmm ide awalnya sih dari sana ya, tapi ga bakalan mirip kok :)

_Berapa chapter?_ nggak lebih dari 10 kok... sepertinya sih, hahaha

**Btw ga ada yang kepikiran sama angka-angka di atas? Saya bikin ficnya udah lama banget jadinya sampe lupa sendiri itu maksudnya gimana hahaha... next chapter kita do the math ya :))**

**Kira-kira Naruto ketemu Sakura ga di kampus? Mari liat di chapter selanjutnya~ hahaha btw r&amp;r ya :)**


	3. That Night

**Attention! Adegan flashback T16+! Mohon yang tidak nyaman diskip saja, terima kasih~**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters belong to the one and only Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, perhaps similar to Korean dramas you watched.**

**Formal-informal style. Pardon for typos. Just tell me if there are.**

**Genre: Romance (I'm afraid if I put it into comedy it won't be that funny)**

.

.

.

**Cute Guy Next Door?**

**Chapter 3: That Night**

.

.

.

Baiklah... Ia harus mulai darimana? Tujuannya ke fakultas seni ini kan hanya ingin melihat 'kemajuan' musik kampus ini. Siapa tahu kan, kalau kota kecil ini punya bibit-bibit terpendam yang sayangnya tidak terekspos hanya karena masalah biaya.

Naruto berjalan menuju timur. Ia tadi hanya sekilas melihat peta bangunan kampus ini di gerbang, kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi ke fakultas seni. Punya daya ingat kuat benar-benar menguntungkan, sayangnya daya ingatnya hanya kuat di saat-saat tertentu saja dan tidak membantunya di saat sifat kekanakannya muncul, contohnya kejadian tadi pagi.

Beberapa orang menatapnya heran, mungkin karena pakaiannya yang serba hitam—kecuali parkanya, yang berwarna biru tua—di musim gugur yang harusnya diwarnai pakaian ber-_tone_ hangat, bukannya suram seperti yang dikenakan Naruto. Ia mengabaikan pandangan orang-orang, tidak membuka kesempatan mereka untuk bertanya-tanya lebih jauh.

Naruto baru saja tiba di gedung desain dan visual saat ia melihat warna yang mengingatkannya akan sesuatu, yang begitu menonjol di antara kepala-kepala pemilik warna yang lain, yang tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Ia berjalan mendekatinya untuk memastikan bahwa pemilik rambut berwarna merah muda yang dilihatnya barusan adalah gadis cerewet bersyal krem yang menekan bel pintu rumahnya tadi pagi.

O-ow, ternyata benar. Dan gadis itu tidak sendiri, ia sedang berbicara dengan seorang pemuda berambut merah, dengan wajah yang tak menunjukkan identitasnya sebagai seorang mahasiswa.

Wajah gadis itu kelihatan kesal. Sepertinya ia sedang berselisih dengan pemuda di depannya itu.

"...aku nggak bisa ikutan, tugasku udah banyak dan lomba ini bakal membuatku makin gila!"

Sayup-sayup terdengar celotehan gadis itu, sementara pria yang diajaknya bicara tampak tidak menunjukkan tingkat kecemasan tinggi, sebelah tangannya tersimpan di dalam saku jaketnya, sementara tangan satunya lagi memegang lembaran kertas.

"Sekali ini saja, oke? Aku janji ini yang terakhir, setelah itu kau bisa fokus pada tugas akhirmu, gimana?" Pria berambut merah itu menawarkan pilihan.

Naruto bisa melihat gadis berambut merah muda itu menggigit bibirnya. Ia terlihat berpikir keras, meskipun sesaat kemudian Naruto bisa mendengarnya berkata, "Akan kupikirkan lagi," kemudian berlalu meninggalkan pemuda berambut merah tadi.

Naruto berjalan cepat demi mengejar si gadis tadi. Sejurus kemudian ia memanggilnya, "Hei, Pink!"

Gadis itu berhenti dan berbalik, dengan alis yang berkerut ia menatap Naruto dari atas ke bawah, kemudian perlahan berjalan mendekat.

"Kau!" Gadis itu menunjuk wajah Naruto yang lebih tinggi darinya. Naruto memperbaiki posisi maskernya.

"Sudah kubilang namaku Haruno Sakura! Ha-ru-no Sa-ku-ra!" katanya mengeja namanya satu persatu, kemudian protes, "Bukan Pink!"

"Masa bodo," potong Naruto cepat. "Kau senggang nggak? Antarkan aku ke gedung musik," putusnya saat itu juga. Sakura yang mendadak 'diperintah' melotot sebal. Apa-apaan cowok di depannya ini?

"Kalau aku nggak mau?"

"Kau harus mau." Setelah berkata seperti itu, ia merangkul paksa bahu Sakura dan menyeretnya menjauh dari gedung desain. Sakura yang kalah kuat terpaksa harus mengikuti kemauan Naruto meskipun dirinya dongkol setengah mati.

"Ini namanya kau yang menyeretku ke gedung musik!" kata Sakura saat ia melihat gedung berwarna biru tua tidak jauh di depan mereka.

Naruto mengabaikannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau ingat namaku nggak?"

"Hah?"

"Namaku," ucap Naruto sekali lagi.

"Uzumaki Naruto, kan?"

"Biar kukoreksi," katanya cepat, "aku salah ucap tadi pagi. Maksudku, yeah, itu namaku dulu saat aku nggak kenal ayahku, tapi sekarang namaku Namikaze Naruto," jelasnya.

"Kenapa aku harus tahu?" tanya Sakura ketus.

Naruto mati kutu. "Yah, kau tahu kan kalau ada artis terkenal yang namanya sama denganku? Pokoknya namaku Namikaze Naruto," lanjutnya.

"Oke, oke, terserah. Dan karena sekarang kita udah sampai di gedung musik, aku mau kembali, ada kelas jam 1 nanti. Jangan ganggu aku lagi!" kata Sakura saat ia melihat jam tangannya.

"Tunggu," Naruto menahannya, "aku minta nomormu," katanya.

"Kau menggodaku?" Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan ew-apa-om-om-ini-baru-saja-mengajakku-kencan?

Naruto balas menatapnya dari ujung sepatu hingga ke ujung rambut.

"Kau bukan tipeku, aku sukanya yang _curvy-curvy_," Naruto bersiul dengan kedua tangannya 'membentuk' biola di udara.

"Kau juga bukan tipeku, tahu?!" Gadis itu hendak menendang tulang kering Naruto, tapi gagal karena pemuda tersebut sudah mundur jauh ke belakang.

"Dan aku nggak yakin kalau '_curvy-curvy_' itu kata sifat," Sakura merengut, kedua tangannya tersilang. Naruto terkekeh kemudian mendekatinya lagi.

"Jadi, kau mau ngasih nomormu nggak?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Buat apa?" Sakura bertanya ketus.

"Yah, kalau ada apa-apa kan aku bisa menghubungimu," katanya mengedikkan bahu. "Kau harusnya bangga karena biasanya gadis-gadis yang meminta nomorku, bukan kebalikannya," Naruto sudah mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyodorkannya pada Sakura.

Gadis itu mendecak sebal sementara ia meraih ponsel Naruto. Jarinya dengan lincah menekan angka-angka di layar kemudian mengembalikannya ke Naruto. Mau tak mau Sakura tersanjung sedikit, meskipun ia menyangsikan pernyataan pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"_Thanks_—siapa namamu tadi?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang tak bersalah.

Gadis itu memutuskan kalau ia tidak jadi tersanjung. "Haruno! Haruno Sakura!" serunya kesal.

"_Aight, thanks _Sakura-_chan_!" katanya sambil berlalu setelah berhasil menginput kontak gadis itu.

Sakura berharap cowok itu terpeleset karena sudah dua kali membuatnya kesal hari ini.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu memutar roda kemudinya, membawa mobil sedan hitam yang disetirnya menuju lokasi bertitik merah yang ditunjukkan GPS mobilnya. Ia melirik amplop putih berukuran besar di kursi penumpang. Tanpa sadar dirinya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Ia melihat mobil berwarna abu-abu tua metalik yang sangat dikenalnya. Gadis itu memarkir mobilnya di sebelah Subaru WRX kustom tersebut. Ia mengembuskan napas berat untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum membuka pintu mobil dan menyambar amplop putih tadi.

Gadis itu membuka pintu mobil di sebelahnya dan mengempaskan badannya di kursi penumpang. Ia menyodorkan amplop tadi dengan kasar pada si pengemudi.

"Anakmu," ujarnya singkat.

Shion menatap kosong air yang membentang di hadapannya.

Si pengemudi mengeluarkan foto-foto hasil _scan_ USG. Ia mengamatinya dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak. Senangkah dia? Atau takut? Shion tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Kau yakin… ini anakku?" Pemuda itu bertanya pelan-pelan pada Shion yang kini menatapnya.

Gadis itu pecah dalam tangisan.

"Aku cuma pernah melakukannya denganmu!" gusarnya. "Apa aku harus melahirkannya kemudian melakukan tes DNA?!" semburnya marah.

"Maksudku… mungkin saja kau 'tidak sengaja' melakukannya dengan Naruto," katanya sinis. Pemuda itu masih tidak percaya.

"Kau, benar-benar!" Shion menampar pemuda tersebut keras-keras hingga pipinya sewarna dengan rambutnya.

Gaara memegang pipinya yang terasa panas. Salahnya juga masih menyangsikan pengakuan Shion. Ia sangat sadar kalau semua ini perbuatannya.

Harusnya malam itu ia tidak perlu mengantar Naruto. Harusnya Naruto tidak mabuk.

Dan harusnya malam itu Gaara tidak perlu _marah._

* * *

_"Naruto-nii, kau tidak apa-apa?" Gadis berambut pirang itu menatap pemuda di depannya cemas. Naruto terlalu mabuk untuk membuka matanya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa berdiri lagi. Gaara yang ada di seberang meja menatap sepupunya yang setengah tertidur itu. Meskipun sudah banyak minum, tapi toleransi tubuhnya dengan minuman beralkohol lumayan tinggi. Ia masih cukup sadar untuk menyetir._

_Sementara Naruto teler berat._

_Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shion. Gadis itu terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkan Naruto, yang bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun balik mencemaskannya, bahkan saat ia kecelakaan dua tahun yang lalu. Gaara berdecak. Ia muak melihat pemandangan di depannya._

_Musik berdentum-dentum di sekitar mereka. Pesta _anniversary _agensi Jiraiya mengundang seluruh artis di perusahaan anakan mereka. Tidak lupa juga para koreografer, produser, komposer, bahkan sampai _stylist_ para artisnya. Gaara yang seumuran dengan Naruto sudah menjadi model bahkan sebelum Naruto menginjakkan kakinya di TJ Entertainment, dan selama lima tahun Naruto ditempeli oleh Shion, selama itu pulalah ia terus mengejar Shion, meski gadis itu tidak pernah menanggapinya._

_"Senpai, bantu aku memapah Naruto-nii ke mobil," Gaara mendengar suara lembut yang setengah memaksa. Lagi-lagi ia lemah dengan nada-nada indah tersebut._

_Gaara menarik tubuhnya berdiri dan membantu Shion memapah tubuh Naruto. Sebenarnya ia sangat menyayangi anak pamannya ini, hanya saja ia terlalu arogan dan bodoh untuk menyadari perhatian dari Shion._

_Entahlah. Mungkin Gaara saja yang terlalu dibutakan cinta. Ia marah dengan segala perhatian yang Shion berikan untuk Naruto, bahkan saat pemuda yang selalu berwajah serius itu menghujaninya kasih sayang lebih dari lelaki manapun yang Shion kenal._

_Hanya ada Naruto di mata Shion._

_"Biar aku saja yang mengantar Naruto pulang," kata Gaara saat mereka sudah mendudukkan Naruto di Audi TT Coupé merahnya. "Kau kembali saja ke pesta di dalam," lanjut Gaara. Ia memandang Shion lembut._

_"Tidak, aku mau ikut," kata Shion bersikeras._

_Gaara mengepalkan tangannya. "Baiklah, kau ikut, tapi setelah itu, kita langsung pulang," kata Gaara memperingatkan Shion. Gadis itu mengangguk cepat. Ia kemudian bergegas menuju mobilnya sendiri, karena mobil Naruto hanya muat untuk dua orang._

_Perlu waktu dua puluh menit hingga mereka mencapai gedung apartemen Naruto. Di tempat parkir, Gaara bersikeras kalau dia saja yang harus memapah Naruto, Shion tidak perlu membantunya. Akhirnya gadis itu menurut meski sebelumnya terjadi perdebatan kecil._

_Shion menekan kombinasi password apartemen Naruto, kemudian membukakan pintu lebar-lebar agar Gaara dapat masuk. Pemuda berambut merah itu membawa Naruto ke kamar tidurnya, kemudian membaringkannya. Peluh membasahi kemeja putih Naruto, mesti tidak kentara._

_"Ayo pulang," kata Gaara._

_"Aku mau menggantikan pakaian Naruto-nii dulu," kata Shion yang langsung menuju lemari pakaian Naruto. Ia mengambil kaos biru dan bergegas duduk di samping Naruto. Tangan gadis itu dengan cekatan membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu. Gaara memandang dari pintu dengan badan menyender dan tangan tersilang di depan dada._

_Dan tiba-tiba saja Naruto sudah menarik tubuh Shion mendekat dan mencium bibirnya. Shion membelalakkan mata karena terlalu kaget, tapi perlahan ia membalas ciuman itu._

_Ciuman pertamanya dengan Naruto. Meskipun esok hari pemuda itu tidak akan ingat dengan apa yang dilakukannya, Shion tetap saja dengan senang hati membalas pagutan dari pemuda pirang di hadapannya ini. Perutnya menggelenyar dan dadanya terasa panas._

_Posisi mereka benar-benar membuat Gaara marah. Ia tahu Naruto mabuk berat, tapi ia tidak menduga kalau sepupunya itu akan berbuat gila seperti ini._

_Gaara menyentakkan lengan Shion dan menariknya dengan satu tarikan kuat. "Cukup, kau pulang denganku," katanya kasar dan menarik tangan Shion keluar dari kamar Naruto._

_"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Shion marah. "Aku akan tetap tinggal di sini!" serunya._

_"Tidak, kau harus pulang, aku tidak mau ada wartawan yang memergokimu keluar pagi-pagi dari apartemen Naruto!" Shion hendak protes, tapi mata Gaara tidak menerima penolakan sebagai jawaban._

_Gaara menarik kasar pergelangan tangan Shion dan membawanya keluar dari apartemen Naruto. Mereka bergegas menuju lift. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," kata Gaara saat mereka sudah tiba di basement. Shion tidak menjawab. Ia terlalu marah pada Gaara. Biar saja pemuda itu bicara padanya, gadis itu akan tetap diam sepanjang jalan._

_"Aku akan mampir dan memastikan kau tidak kembali ke apartemen Naruto," kata Gaara saat mereka tiba di parkiran apartemen Shion. Gadis itu tidak menanggapinya, ia membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan cepat-cepat menuju lift sementara Gaara mengekor di belakang._

_Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mencapai apartemen Shion. Gaara masih tetap di belakangnya. Sepertinya pria itu sungguh-sungguh ingin memastikan kalau gadis itu tidak akan kembali ke apartemen Naruto._

_Shion melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar, ia ingin mandi. Gaara menempatkan diri di sofa. Ia menyandarkan diri dengan nyaman dan memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya pusing. Belum lagi amarah masih menguasai dirinya. Ia tidak boleh lepas kendali…_

_Kesadarannya kembali saat ia samar-samar mencium wangi sabun saat Shion duduk di sebelahnya. Gaara meliriknya. Gadis 23 tahun itu memakai gaun tidur tipis berwarna merah muda. Rambutnya yang setengah kering ia gerai begitu saja. Shion menatap Gaara lamat-lamat, kemudian meraih tangannya._

_"Senpai," panggilnya._

_Gaara memberi pandangan bertanya._

_"Cium aku."_

_"Ap-apa?!" Dahi Gaara berkerut demi didengarnya permintaan aneh Shion tersebut._

_Shion menarik kerah kemeja Gaara dan membawanya mendekat._

_"Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu," bisiknya pelan._

_Gadis itu kemudian pelan-pelan mencium bibirnya. Satu kecupan lembut, kemudian berganti menjadi satu tekanan memaksa. Gaara membalas ciumannya. Pria itu memainkan lidahnya, memaksa Shion membuka pertahanannya. Ia mendudukkan Shion di pangkuannya sementara gadis itu melingkarkan lengannya di leher pemuda tersebut. Tangan Gaara perlahan mengangkat gaun tidurnya._

_Dan tiba-tiba ciuman mereka terhenti. Shion menarik tubuh dan wajahnya menjauh dari Gaara._

_"Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukannya," katanya dengan wajah merah. Napasnya naik turun._

_"Kau menyukainya, Shion," Gaara menarik lembut pergelangan tangan Shion. Gadis itu menggeleng lemah._

_"Tidak, aku hanya memastikan kalau Naruto-nii akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau aku melakukan itu padanya," kata Shion._

_Lagi-lagi Naruto. Gaara sudah tidak tahan lagi. Darahnya sudah naik ke ubun-ubun saat didengarnya kata-kata 'Naruto-nii'. "Cukup! Aku sudah muak dengan obsesimu terhadap Naruto!"_

_Pemuda itu menarik Shion dengan kasar, dan membawanya menuju kamarnya._

_"Kau yang mulai, kau yang selesaikan," ujarnya marah saat ia menghempaskan Shion ke atas ranjang._

_Gadis itu bisa melihat kilau kemarahan di mata Gaara, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan kedua lengan Gaara yang menguncinya. Ia meronta, ia berteriak, dan menangis terisak-isak memohon belas kasihan._

_Pemuda itu menghujaninya dengan ciuman bertubi-tubi, di wajah, di lehernya, hingga ke dadanya… sementara perlahan-lahan ia merasa jiwanya meredup seiring dengan paksaan yang diterimanya dari Gaara._

* * *

"Secara biologis dia anakmu, tapi secara hukum ia akan jadi anak Naruto," ucap Shion. Giginya bergemeletuk kaku.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh jadi ayahnya?!" seru Gaara marah.

"Hanya ini satu-satunya jalan agar Naruto-nii melihatku."

"Lalu apa maksudmu dengan memberitahuku ini?" tanya Gaara tidak terima.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau tidak akan mengulangi perbuatan bejatmu itu lagi, Senpai," kata Shion tajam, yang membuka pintu mobil dengan kasar, kemudian kembali ke mobilnya dan menjauh dari tempat itu dengan kecepatan penuh.

Gaara berteriak marah sementara tangannya memukul setir mobil.

Ia melirik foto-foto tadi dan melemparnya kasar ke dalam laci dasbor.

.

.

.

Naruto memijit-mijit pergelangan kakinya yang terkilir. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia terpeleset di depan minimarket dekat kompleks perumahan karena menghindari anak kecil yang bersepeda ngebut ke arahnya. Bukannya selamat, pemuda tersebut malah mendapati dirinya mengumpat-umpat.

Sesampainya di rumah Naruto langsung mencari kotak P3K dan mengoleskan salep di kakinya. Tahu-tahu saja dia tertidur di sofa depan TV, karena saat bangun hari sudah gelap. Ia bergegas mandi.

Pemuda pirang itu menyalakan televisi di ruang tengah. Lelaki itu baru saja selesai memasak makan malamnya—ramen, sebenarnya. Berkeliling di gedung musik selama dua jam tadi tidak membawa hasil yang begitu memuaskan. Rata-rata mahasiswa di sana memainkan musik klasik.

Naruto menatap layar televisi. Lagi-lagi berita tentangnya muncul. Kali ini lebih parah, nama Shion jelas-jelas tertulis lengkap. Bahkan namanya juga muncul di sana.

_Ding!_ Naruto melihat pesan masuk di ponselnya.

Dari manajernya.

_Lihat TV. Tadi siang Shion mengadakan konferensi pers. Dia bilang ia akan menuntutmu. Kuharap kau tidak ceroboh dengan mendatanginya langsung ke Tokyo._

Terkutuklah gadis sialan itu. Naruto menggertakkan giginya. _Jadi ini maksudnya untuk mengurusnya sendiri?_ pikirnya geram. _Kukira dia bisa lebih cerdas daripada ini_. Kurang dari seminggu dan masalahnya sudah berkembang sebesar ini.

Lelaki itu kehilangan nafsu makannya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**

**MALU SEKALI RASANYA. APA-APAAN SIH ADEGAN FLASHBACKNYA. Don't try that at home :(**

**Yeay akhirnya update juga ya wkwkwk saya sendiri kesel kok lama banget updatenya.**

**Mau ngasih tau umur-umur mereka nih biar ga bingung lagi.**

**[edited]**

**Naruto: 26 tahun**

**Gaara: 26 tahun**

**Shion: 22 tahun**

**Sakura: 21 tahun**

**Naruto itu pernah tinggal di Amrik dari umur 5 tahun, terus umur 12 tahun balik ke Tokyo, diurusin sama Kakashi.**

**Terus debut jadi penyanyi pas umur 18 tahun. Jadi trainee-nya 3 tahun doang wkwk.**

**Yassa, review?**


	4. Blush

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters belong to the one and only Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, NaruSaku. **_You've been warned_**.**

**Formal-informal style.**

.

.

.

**Cute Guy Next Door?**

**Chapter 4: Blush**

.

.

.

"Apa mau gadis bodoh itu? Menghancurkan karirnya sendiri!? Menghancurkan karir Naruto!? Tiba-tiba saja dia mengadakan konferensi pers dan mengaku hamil! Membuat malu saja!"

Yamato yakin sekali saat ini sekretaris wanita di luar pintu kaca ruangan sang pimpinan dewan direksi sedang mengernyit mendengar teriakan pria tua di hadapannya tersebut. Yamato sendiri tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa seorang Shion lepas dari pengawasan Jiraiya? Bagaimana bisa artisnya melakukan sesuatu tanpa sepengetahuannya? Jiraiya benar-benar kecolongan hari ini.

Pria tua berusia hampir tigaperempat abad itu murka. Wajahnya merah padam. "Sudah kau dapatkan yang aku tanyakan tadi sore?" tanyanya.

"Sudah, Komisaris." Yamato menyerahkan benda kecil berwarna putih di dalam plastik bersegel yang sedari tadi digenggamnya pada Jiraiya.

"Bagus. Kembalilah ke kantorku saat Shion tiba," katanya. "Juga sebarkan pada tikus-tikus itu, bilang TJ Entertainment akan memberi keterangan besok pagi!"

"Apakah tidak terlalu lama? Maksudku, bukankah harusnya kita mengklarifikasi berita ini secepatnya?"

"Aku harus memastikannya terlebih dahulu," ucap Jiraiya yang sedang mengamati benda pemberian Yamato di tangannya. "Kau boleh pergi," lanjutnya.

Yamato memberi hormat sebelum melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Jiraiya duduk bersandar pada sofanya. Ia memijat-mijat pelipisnya. Cepat atau lambat mereka memang harus memberi keterangan, tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau Shion bakal mendahuluinya, dan dengan bodohnya berniat mengajukan tuntutan. Di saat ia seharusnya duduk tenang dan menikmati perannya sebagai pemilik saham terbesar, masih ada saja masalah yang harus dihadapinya di usia yang begitu senja ini. Ia menggeram.

Jiraiya bangkit dari duduknya. Ia mengambil flashdisk mungil tadi kemudian mendorong pintu kaca dengan kasar. Shizune yang sedang mengetik setengah terperanjat. Ia buru-buru berdiri memberi hormat.

"Telepon Shion dan katakan ia harus kemari saat ini juga!" perintah Jiraiya. Shizune mengangguk cepat-cepat dan meraih gagang telepon.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut. Naruto sedang melihat-lihat berita di internet dengan berat hati ketika tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Ia mengangkat panggilan di ponselnya tanpa melihat lagi siapa yang menelepon.

"Halo… Kaa-san?"

Pemuda itu menjauhkan ponselnya saat ia mendengar ibunya berteriak di ujung sana.

"_APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? Kenapa aku malah dengar berita ini dari Kakashi? Mau dibawa ke mana muka Ayah Ibumu ini saat menghadapi orangtua Shion?!_"

Sial. Kenapa ibunya pintar sekali mengendus berita? Naruto langsung memijat pelipisnya. Apa yang harus dia katakan? Dia sendiri tidak yakin bagaimana menjelaskannya. Pemuda itu benar-benar tidak ingat apapun.

"Maafkan aku," katanya cepat, "tapi aku benar-benar yakin aku tidak pernah menyentuh Shion sama sekali!" Ia sedikit berjengit saat mulutnya berkata 'menyentuh'.

Naruto menceritakan kejadian malam itu, saat ia menghadiri pesta perayaan ulang tahun agensinya yang kelima belas, dan samar-samar menyadari kalau malam itu Shion bersikeras mengantarnya pulang saat sedang di klub, kemudian jatuh tertidur. Setelah itu ia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

"Masa ibuku sendiri tidak percaya padaku?" katanya pada akhirnya saat Kushina terus mengoceh di ujung telepon.

"_Harusnya aku tidak mengizinkan kakekmu menjadikanmu artis!_"

Perbincangan antarnegara itu berlangsung cukup alot. Ibunya bersikeras kalau mereka akan kembali ke Jepang, tapi Naruto melarang ("Demi seluruh albumku yang tidak pernah Kaa-san dengarkan, aku sudah 26 tahun! Biarkan aku mengurusnya sendiri!"). Dalam hati ia berujar, _Yah, lebih tepatnya, agensi yang akan mengurusnya_. Lagipula ia tidak mau orang tuanya menemui dengan orangtua Shion. Bisa-bisa mereka langsung dinikahkan.

"_Baiklah, baiklah, kami percaya padamu, tapi kau perlu tahu kalau ayahmu di sini sampai tidak bisa tidur saat beliau dengar kau menghamili anak orang!_" Lagi-lagi intonasi suara ibunya naik.

"Kaa-san!" Naruto meradang.

"_Sekarang kau di mana? Masih di Tokyo?_"

"Ngg… aku tidak yakin boleh memberitahu Kaa-san atau tidak," kata Naruto ragu-ragu, ia menimbang-nimbang. "Aku diasingkan ke Konoha," jawab Naruto akhirnya.

"_Ha!" _Ibunya berseru riang."_Ada juga saatnya aku gembira punya mertua seperti Jiraiya!_" Naruto yang mendengarnya meringis tertahan.

"Masih mau bicara tidak? Kalau tidak, kututup ya, di sini sudah larut malam," katanya.

"_Tunggu-tunggu, Ibu baru ingat! Waktu Ayah dan Ibu menghadiri pernikahan anaknya Fugaku, kalau tidak salah ia bilang anaknya ditugaskan ke Konoha, Ibu ingat karena kau lahir di sana._"

"Haah?" Naruto kaget. Siapa yang menikah? Sasuke? Ia kan masih muda, masih seumuran dengannya. Atau Itachi-nii? Wajar kalau Itachi, umurnya sudah kepala tiga begitu.

"Siapa yang menikah? Itachi-nii?" tanyanya.

"_Iya lah, siapa lagi?_"

"Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku? Kapan menikahnya?"

"_Mungkin sudah empat bulan yang lalu? Atau enam, ya? Pokoknya mereka menikah di sini, dan katanya dia sudah memberitahumu, jadwalmu saja yang selalu padat,_" omel ibunya. Lagi-lagi Naruto meringis. Pasti orang kantor lupa meneruskan pesan padanya.

"Ya sudah, kututup ya," pinta Naruto kemudian mengakhiri sambungan setelah mendapat balasan dari sang ibu.

Ah. Dia lelah. Segala drama ini, segala pemberitaan ini. Shion, karirnya, juga imejnya… Sepertinya masalah sudah jadi nama tengahnya semenjak bertemu dengan gadis itu. Ada saja kejadian tak mengenakkan yang membawa-bawa perannya sebagai seorang _public figure _karena berurusan dengan Shion. Harusnya dia ingat baik-baik perkataan teman SMAnya dulu, "_Rata-rata wanita bicara dua puluh ribu kata perhari, sepersekian dari dua puluh ribu itu bisa saja memberimu masalah_."

Harusnya dia tidak perlu terlalu ramah pada gadis berambut pirang pucat itu.

Harusnya dia tidak perlu merasa peduli pada gadis itu.

Harusnya dia tidak oke-oke saja ditempeli oleh Shion.

Well, meskipun pemuda tersebut tidak menyukai Shion, harus dia akui ada sedikit rasa sayang pada _kouhai_-nya itu. Karena kedekatan mereka selama lima tahun, ia sudah menganggapnya sebagai seorang adik. Adik yang menyebalkan, sayangnya.

Sungguh, dia tidak pernah menyukai Shion sebagai seorang wanita.

Lalu, diberitakan menghamili Shion?

Kenapa terdengar seperti menghamili adiknya sendiri? Mengerikan. Naruto menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

Benar-benar. Seandainya saja malam itu dia tidak teler berat, pasti tidak akan begini jadinya. Dirinya pasti sedang berada di studio latihan agensinya. Atau mungkin ke acara radio dan televisi, mempromosikan single terbarunya.

Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak tahan minum-minuman beralkohol dosis tinggi. Tiga takar _whiskey glass_ saja sudah cukup membuatnya sempoyongan. Dia bisa berbuat gila kalau sudah minum alkohol, tapi tidak menyangka bisa _segila_ _itu_.

Pemuda itu menutup layar laptopnya dan menuju tempat tidurnya. Tumben sekali ia sudah mengantuk, padahal baru jam satu malam—biasanya ia baru bisa tidur jam tiga pagi karena insomnia berat. Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi tidur, sejenak mengabaikan masalah-masalahnya...

.

.

"Segarnyaaa~" Sakura menghirup udara pagi dalam-dalam. Meskipun ini musim gugur dan udara cukup dingin, Sakura tidak mau melewatkan hari libur dadakannya bermalas-malasan di kamar, itu jatah lain hari saat stok drama Korea menumpuk untuk ditonton.

Ketua kelasnya mengabarkan tidak ada kelas hari ini, dan karena itu satu-satunya kelas yang ia ambil di hari itu, berarti seharian ini gadis itu tidak ada jadwal ke kampus sama sekali—alias libur!

Sakura merentangkan tangannya, melakukan peregangan sebelum memulai _jogging_. Gadis itu mengenakan _tank top_ abu-abu di dalam _sweatshirt_ bertudung warna merah marunnya. Ia memakai _jogger pants_ berwarna abu-abu tua dan juga sepatu olahraga berwarna senada dengan aksen garis-garis putih.

Sakura merekatkan _armband_ di lengannya dan mengaktifkan aplikasi penempuh jarak lari di ponselnya. "Akhirnya _armband_ ini berguna juga," ujarnya terharu. Gadis berambut merah muda itu sudah lama membeli armband tersebut—kebiasaannya belanja _online_ yang membuat ibunya mengeluhkan tagihan kartu kredit—tapi belum pernah dipakai karena sudah lama tidak _jogging_, terima kasih pada kelas-kelas pagi yang harus diambilnya. Gadis itu menekan tombol _play_ melalui earphonenya dan mulai bersenandung mengikuti lagu bertempo cepat yang diputar.

Ia mulai berlari pelan menyusuri kompleks perumahan elit tersebut. Total ada 75 rumah yang dikelola ibunya dan terbagi ke dalam 5 blok, yang di masing-masing blok terdapat 15 rumah. Sakura hanya mengenali orang-orang yang berada satu blok dengannya, tetangga-tetangga rumah nomor 5, 7, 8, dan tentunya si cowok menyebalkan yang baru pindah dua hari lalu, si pemilik rumah nomor 10. Sisanya masih kosong. Sebenarnya masih banyak orang-orang yang tinggal di blok yang berbeda dengannya, tetapi mereka tidak punya anak yang seumuran dengannya, jadi Sakura hanya tersenyum seadanya saat mereka menyapa. Untunglah ibunya orang yang ramah dan bukan tipe-tipe agen-real-estate-yang-ingin-kau-tinju-karena-cerewet-dan-menyebalkan, jadi tetangga-tetangganya tidak pernah sinis padanya.

Dia menyukai pengantin baru yang tinggal di rumah nomor lima. Mereka menikah musim semi lalu, dan saat ini istrinya sedang mengandung. Pasangan tersebut sangat ramah dan sering menyapa Sakura di pagi atau sore saat sang istri kembali dari pekerjaannya dan berpapasan dengan Sakura yang juga kebetulan pulang sore. Ia tidak tahu apa pekerjaan sang istri, tapi ibunya bilang kalau suaminya seorang manajer rumah sakit di kota. Masih muda tapi sudah punya jabatan tinggi, begitu kata ibunya saat mereka pindah dua bulan lalu.

"Yo, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura terkejut saat seseorang menepuk bahunya, ia buru-buru menarik lepas sebelah _earphone_-nya dan berpaling begitu namanya dipanggil. Begitu dilihatnya kalau sang pemilik suara adalah si cowok tetangga baru, ia mendengus keras.

"Nggak bisa ramah sedikit padaku?"

"Hmm," Sakura bergumam tak jelas. Ia sudah memasang kembali _earphone_-nya.

"Kau nggak suka disapa cowok tampan ya?" seru suara di sebelahnya samar-samar.

Siku-siku muncul di dahinya. Ia berhenti mendadak. "Apa?" tanyanya menuntut.

Naruto melepaskan kedua earphone yang dipakai gadis itu, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura, kemudian mengulangi pertanyaannya pelan-pelan, "Kau-nggak-suka-disapa-cowok-tampan-ya?"

Sakura yang kepalanya sudah mundur jauh dari titik semula berdeham keras. Ia harus menetralkan degup jantungnya dari gerakan tiba-tiba yang diperbuat Naruto barusan—juga memaksa Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya. Dengan jarak sedekat itu tadi, dengan wajah Naruto yang tak sampai sejengkal dari wajahnya, Sakura merasa jantungnya hampir meledak.

"Apa sih? Kau ini nggak ada kerjaan, ya? Menggangguku terus," serunya, mencoba terdengar kesal.

"Wah, wah, kita kan hanya kebetulan sama-sama sedang _jogging_," elak Naruto sambil tertawa mengejek.

Sakura merengut kesal. Ia heran sekali dengan tingkah tetangganya satu ini. Umurnya berapa sih? Kalau dilihat-lihat juga tidak jauh berbeda dengannya. Apa sudah tamat kuliah? Oh iya, dia kan selebriti, Sakura hampir melupakan satu fakta tersebut. Biasanya kan mereka tidak lanjut kuliah, walaupun banyak juga yang tentunya kuliah. Hidupnya pasti senang ya? Punya penggemar di mana-mana, kebutuhan ini itu pun terpenuhi. Ah, tapi tentu saja Sakura tidak bisa bilang begitu pada Naruto, ia sudah berjanji untuk tutup mulut pada ibunya. Mungkin memang ada artis lain bernama Namikaze Naruto di Jepang ini, yang sayangnya tidak terlalu terkenal untuk Sakura kenali.

Ia melirik sekilas Naruto yang ikut menyejajarkan langkah di sebelahnya. Wajahnya, entah mengapa terlihat pucat, dan bulir-bulir keringat muncul di keningnya. Pemuda itu juga mendengarkan musik melalui earphone, sama sepertinya. _Hoodie-_nya menutupi kepala. Lagi-lagi ia mengenakan yang hitam-hitam. _Suram sekali! Nggak punya koleksi warna lain ya?_ pikir gadis itu.

Sakura baru menyadari kalau pemuda itu agak meringis saat kaki kanannya menginjak tanah. Apa dia sedang sakit?

Mereka berlari dalam diam selama beberapa saat, hingga Sakura melihat seorang wanita muda keluar dari rumah mereka, sementara sang suami mengeluarkan mobil dari garasi.

"Hei, harusnya kau kenalan dengan tetangga-tetanggamu! Yang ini baru menikah, lho!" serunya antusias pada Naruto. Naruto berdecak pelan, hampir-hampir tak terdengar. Ia memelankan langkahnya.

Sakura berlari kecil mendekati rumah pasangan suami istri itu. "Ohayou, Sara-san!" seru Sakura sambil melambai-lambai pada wanita muda berparas jelita tersebut.

"Aa, _ohayou_, Sakura-chan. Tidak ada kelas pagi?" tanya Sara, sang istri.

"Hmm," geleng Sakura pelan, "aku libur hari ini."

Merasa Sara menatapnya dengan penuh arti padanya saat melihat Naruto yang juga berhenti di sebelahnya, Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya panik.

"Eh, Sara-san, ini penghuni baru rumah nomor 10—"

"Loh, Naruto?"

.

.

.

Kakinya mengirim sinyal putus asa, meminta sang operator istirahat. Sakit akibat menghindari tabrakan sepeda kemarin masih belum sembuh benar, tapi alih-alih duduk manis di depan piano dan mencari nada untuk lagu baru, ia malah mengganti piyamanya dengan _sweatshirt_ dan _jogger pants_ saat dilihatnya pagi ini Sakura keluar dengan tampilan _sporty_ nan _edgy _dan mulai berlari keliling kompleks.

Niat isengnya muncul. Mengingat betapa tidak sukanya gadis itu padanya kemarin, dan demi menghibur hatinya karena ternyata dia tidak seterkenal _itu _di sini, ia berniat menggoda Sakura, membuatnya kesal.

Sekarang ia menyesali niat isengnya tersebut karena kakinya mulai berdenyut menyakitkan.

Ditambah lagi beberapa saat kemudian Sakura memaksanya untuk beramah-tamah dengan tetangga yang bisa saja mengenalinya.

Dengan berat hati pemuda itu menurunkan _hoodie_-nya demi sopan santun meskipun khawatir kalau-kalau wanita di depannya tersebut dapat mengenali wajahnya.

"Eh, Sara-san, ini penghuni baru rumah nomor 10—"

"Loh, Naruto?"

Mendengar namanya disebut suara lain, Naruto bergeser sedikit, mencari si pemilik suara.

"Lah, Itachi-nii?"

Itachi yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya melihat Naruto heran. Kedua lelaki itu saling menatap satu sama lain, sementara Sakura dan Sara melihat mereka dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Itachi-nii! Sudah lama sekaliiii!" Tiba-tiba saja Naruto bertingkah seperti anak kecil, ia berlari menubruk Itachi dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Hei, hei, aduh, lepaskan aku," pinta Itachi saat melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda Naruto mau melepaskan pelukan eratnya. Ia mendorong wajah Naruto menjauh.

"Uchiha-san kenal padanya?" tanya Sakura yang masih dilanda kebingungan. Sara menatap Itachi dengan kedua alis terangkat.

"Anata," sebutnya pada Sara, "ini Namikaze Naruto, sahabat karib adik _lelaki_ku," kemudian memandang Sakura dengan tawa tertahan di wajahnya, "Saking dekatnya sampai dulu kukira mereka punya hubungan khusus."

Naruto ganti merangkul lengannya dan menggosok-gosokkan pipi manja di bajunya, persis seperti anak kucing yang bertemu sang majikan.

Sakura menatapnya. "Benar-benar seperti anak kecil…" desisnya pelan. Tiba-tiba, Naruto mendelik padanya. Apa? Dia dengar, begitu? Kuping kelelawar ya? Sakura mendengus.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Kerjaanmu gimana?" Itachi bertanya pada Naruto, sadar dengan fakta bahwa sahabat karib adiknya itu idola satu negri.

"Ah, hahaha," Naruto tertawa canggung, ia melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Itachi kemudian buru-buru menyeretnya menjauh. Sakura menatapnya curiga.

"Yah, ada masalah sedikit, jadi aku disuruh ambil cuti," bisiknya pelan. "Tolong rahasiakan ini, ya?" pintanya.

"Memangnya ada apa? Yang dulu lagi?"

"Ah, tidak kok," jawab Naruto. Lagi-lagi diingatkan dengan kejadian dua tahun lalu.

Naruto menjauh. Ia tidak lagi berbisik-bisik. "Ngomong-ngomong, Itachi-nii kenapa menikah tak bilang-bilang padaku? Masa aku tahu dari Kaa-san!" serunya tiba-tiba.

Itachi menggeleng pelan. "Aku sudah mengirim undangan, tahu? Tapi agensimu bilang waktu itu jadwalmu tidak bisa diganggu, kau sedang ada di Milan untuk pemotretan musim semi selama seminggu. Aku bisa apa?" kata Itachi dengan senyum tersungging di wajah tampannya.

"Lagipula Paman Minato dan Bibi Kushina hadir di sana, jadi kau tidak perlu _merasa_ bersalah," sindirnya halus pada Naruto.

Naruto merengek. "Agensi tidak bilang padaku! Lagipula, kenapa Itachi-nii tidak kirim _e-mail_ saja padaku? Aku kan sudah lama tidak bertemu Sasuke!" protesnya.

Itachi tertawa. "Wah, itu masalahmu, ya. Kalau mau bertemu Sasuke, temui saja dia langsung ke Massachusetts sana, kan kau sedang libur," kata Itachi sambil melangkah kembali ke hadapan Sara dan Sakura.

Pemuda pirang itu mengerang kesal. Ia kemudian menyusul di belakangnya.

Mana bisa segampang itu? Terakhir kali ia bertemu Sasuke itu lima tahun lalu, saat ia liburan ke rumah orangtuanya di Amerika. Untuk bertemu saat itu pun sulit sekali karena jadwal kuliah pemuda berwajah dingin itu sangat padat.

Sasuke yang mengajar di salah satu universitas Ivy League di sana sejak tiga tahun lalu itu tidak suka dengan segala fitur-fitur komunikasi terbaru, dan dia tidak nyaman berbicara melalui telepon lama-lama, jadi mereka hanya berkomunikasi dengan e-mail sesekali. Itu pun jarang dibalas Sasuke, karena kesibukannya dan ketidaksukaannya pada hal-hal yang dibicarakan Naruto secara _random_ itu tidak dianggapnya penting.

Untung saja Naruto masih dianggapnya penting. Pemuda berambut jabrik itu tersenyum kecil tiap menyadari hal tersebut.

.

.

.

"Gimana kabar Bibi Mikoto dan Paman Fugaku?" tanya Naruto saat mereka sudah berkumpul kembali.

"Tidak sabar menanti cucu pertamanya," jawab Itachi yang meletakkan tangannya di perut Sara yang belum begitu membesar. Wanita berusia 25 tahun itu tersipu malu. Melihat pemandangan di depannya, sukses membuat Sakura senyam-senyum. Dia suka sekali melihat pasangan yang baru menikah itu, mereka kelihatan bahagia sekali.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

Ugh. Senyumnya hilang sempurna. Sakura menatap Naruto jengkel, mengabaikan pertanyaannya. Ketahuan senyam-senyum seperti tadi oleh Naruto membuatnya malu juga.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak mau Sara terlambat ke kantornya, dan sayangnya aku pun tidak boleh terlambat," Itachi menyela dengan senyum ramah terpasang di wajahnya.

"Ah, maaf aku mencegat kalian, Uchiha-san," kata Sakura tak enak hati.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Sakura-chan," Sara menenangkan. "Lagipula, sepertinya Itachi-kun senang bisa bertemu dengan Naruto-kun," katanya sambil mengelus lengan Itachi lembut.

"Ya sudah, kami pergi dulu ya?" Ia mengakhiri obrolan tersebut. Sakura membalas senyumnya dan mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

.

.

Sakura melanjutkan larinya, sementara Naruto menyerah pada kakinya. Naruto mengira gadis itu belum menyadari langkah Naruto yang kini mulai tertatih. Baguslah, ia tidak mau terlihat lemah di hadapan wanita. Terutama yang satu ini.

Tapi tiba-tiba Sakura berhenti dan berbalik.

Kemudian berjalan menuju arahnya.

Dan berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

Naruto menghentikan langkah.

"Udah kuduga," ujar Sakura misterius.

"Apa?" Naruto mengernyit.

"Kakimu sakit, kan? Pantas saja kau pucat begitu," jawabnya.

Dugaannya salah. Ternyata gadis itu lebih jeli dari kelihatannya.

"Cuma terkilir, bukan masalah."

"Tentu saja masalah! Lihat, keringatmu banyak begitu! Pasti sakit sekali," ucapnya dengan wajah kasihan.

Naruto memutar bola mata. "Jangan menatapku begitu," ujarnya kesal.

"Sudah tau kakimu sakit begitu, masih maksa buat lari," cibir Sakura. "Kau mau _painkiller_ nggak? Kebetulan aku masih punya di rumah," katanya kemudian, menawarkan.

Naruto menggeleng malas. "Nggak usah, cuma sakit ringan. Setelah ini aku bakal langsung pulang." Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan melewatinya. Langkahnya pincang. Masa bodoh dengan egonya, toh gadis itu sudah tau.

"Kau sudah lama kenal dengan Uchiha-san?" tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba sudah berjalan santai di sampingnya. Mereka melintasi rumah-rumah bernomor genap.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin tahu?" Naruto meliriknya singkat.

"Cuma tanya," jawab Sakura. "Kalau nggak mau jawab ya udah," katanya lagi.

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu menarik tangannya, menukar posisi mereka. Ia yang tadinya berada di sisi luar, sekarang berpindah ke sisi dalam. Sakura yang sempat kaget sesaat, tapi kemudian mengulum senyum saat menyadari maksud dari tindakan Naruto barusan.

Ia merasakan tangan Naruto di bahunya. Bukan gerakan ofensif. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku ini lebih tua darimu, kau tahu?" Pemuda itu menahan bahunya, memaksanya menghadap padanya. "Bisa lebih ramah sedikit?" pinta Naruto sambil menatapnya tajam.

Sakura terpaku. Selain karena semua tadi terjadi begitu cepat, ia tidak bisa mengelak dari mata Naruto. Mata itu kali ini menghipnotisnya. Warna yang sama dengan yang dilihatnya malam itu… hanya saja lebih terang.

Sakura baru menyadari bahwa warna mata Naruto itu sama indahnya dengan langit biru di musim panas.

Tatapan seriusnya sungguh berbeda dari kelakuannya saat bersama Itachi tadi. Dia bisa berubah 180 derajat begini… jangan-jangan kena bipolar.

Sakura mengerjap, kemudian berkata dengan terbata-bata, "Uh… memangnya usiamu berapa? Bukannya kita sebaya?" tanyanya dengan telunjuk bergantian mengarah pada Naruto dan dirinya sendiri.

"Usiaku 26 tahun."

Sakura refleks menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. "Kau… lima tahun lebih tua dariku?" ujarnya kaget. "Ta-tapi… wajahmu itu… dan kelakuanmu itu…" Sakura menghentikan ucapannya, tidak mau membuat pemuda di hadapannya ini makin marah.

"Kenapa?" Naruto menelengkan kepalanya. Wajahnya masih terlihat menuntut, tapi tingkahnya seperti anak anjing. Lucu sekali. Sakura tiba-tiba merasa harus menahan senyumnya, bisa gawat kalau kelepasan. Bisa-bisa dia dikira sinting karena tiba-tiba senyam-senyum sendiri… lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Sakura akhirnya. Ia mulai membiasakan diri bicara sedikit lebih sopan… mengingat Naruto ternyata _jauh_ lebih tua darinya.

"Bagus." Naruto menyisir rambutnya yang acak-acakan karena ditutupi hoodie ke arah belakang dengan kedua tangannya. Penampilannya langsung berbeda.

_Astaga, ternyata dia memang manis…_ Sakura terpana sepersekian detik. _Tampan sekali_, batinnya.

Jadi artis itu, menyisir rambut dengan tangan saja bisa memberi perbedaan besar dengan penampilannya. Sakura geleng-geleng tidak mengerti. Telunjuk dan ibu jarinya mengapit dagunya. Ia masih menatap Naruto.

"Tak usah sok keren begitu," timpal Sakura.

"Apanya?" Naruto yang baru saja melemaskan lengannya ke depan menatapnya tak mengerti. Memangnya dia barusan ngapain? Cuma pelemasan kan?

"Tidak ada," balas Sakura. Ia berjalan cepat melintasi Naruto, kembali ke rumahnya. Diam-diam gadis itu tersenyum kecil sementara di belakang sana Naruto masih memandang tak mengerti.

.

.

.

"Kaa-san, tidak ke kantor?" Sakura berteriak dari ruang keluarga ketika dilihatnya jam dinding menunjukkan angka delapan. Ia sudah mandi, sudah keramas, sudah sarapan dan saat ini sedang menonton TV ditemani sebotol besar _coke_ dan biskuit kalengan.

"Ada berkas yang ketinggalan, terpaksa kembali ke rumah," sahut ibunya cepat-cepat.

Iris giok itu kembali menatap TV. Mengganti-ganti saluran TV dengan acak, sebelum matanya tiba-tiba menangkap huruf-huruf bertuliskan '_Siaran Live_' '_Uzumaki Naruto_' '_Shion dari Crimson Heart_' '_Klarifikasi TJ Entertainment_' dan '_Konferensi Pers_'.

"Sakura, ibu pergi dulu!" teriak ibunya dari pintu depan yang dibalas teriakan 'Yaaa!' dari Sakura. Setelah didengarnya pintu tertutup dan mengunci otomatis, gadis itu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada TV.

Biasanya dia tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti ini, tapi berhubung dirinya _kebetulan_ membaca berita soal artis itu di internet kemarin, mau tak mau membuat Sakura jadi penasaran juga.

"_Pernyataan_ _TJ Entertainment seputar konferensi pers yang diadakan oleh salah satu artis manajemennya,"_ begitu bunyi tajuk utama berita tersebut.

Sakura menanti dengan sabar. Ia meraih ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada Ino.

"_TJ Entertainment mengklarifikasi bahwa yang dikatakan oleh Shion, personil grup Crimson Heart adalah tidak benar adanya. Kami telah meneliti kebenaran kasus ini, dan meminta Shion untuk memberi pernyataan tanpa adanya paksaan,_" ujar perwakilan dari TJ Entertainment.

Sakura mengernyit.

"_Kami juga memperjelas bahwa artis kami yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto sedang mengambil cuti selama kurang lebih enam bulan karena masalah kesehatan, dan beliau sudah tidak lagi memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Miroku Shion. Hubungan mereka telah berakhir empat bulan yang lalu."_

"_Oleh sebab itu, kami mohon kepada rekan-rekan wartawan yang menulis artikel terkait untuk tidak lagi menyebutkan kedua artis tersebut masih berada dalam hubungan khusus, karena banyaknya pihak yang dirugikan di sini._"

Ponsel Sakura berbunyi. Ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"_Wah, hahahaha! Gila, keren sekali! Kau masih lihat TV, kan?_" Sakura bisa mendengar nada antusias di suara Ino.

"Ini beneran? Maksudku, jadi si Uzumaki itu nggak salah?" tanyanya penasaran.

"_Mana kita tahu, kan? Ada gunung raksasa di balik selebriti besar. Bisa saja mereka memilih untuk melindungi asetnya yang lebih berharga_," jawab Ino.

Sakura mengambil biskuit coklat dari kaleng. "Maksudnya?" Gadis itu mengunyah pelan.

"_Shion anggota grup musik yang masih terhitung baru. Kalah sih, kalau dibandingkan dengan Uzumaki Naruto_," jelas Ino. "_Dia kan sudah debut 8 tahun lalu, bandingkan royalti yang mereka peroleh_."

Ino masih memaparkan teorinya. "_Tunggu saja, mungkin besok atau dua hari lagi personil Crimson Heart itu bakal ngasih pernyataan dan bilang kalau dia mengundurkan diri dari agensinya—aku juga nggak terlalu suka sama perusahaan ini sih, mereka seperti menyiksa artis-artisnya dengan jadwal yang padat_."

Sakura menatap layar TV lagi. Kalau memang benar seperti yang Ino katakan, berarti perusahaan itu jahat sekali kan? Mengorbankan sebuah pion demi menyelamatkan ksatria sang raja. Dunia hiburan memang menyeramkan.

"Kenapa kau mengerti sekali dengan hal-hal seperti ini, sih? Aku heran," ungkap Sakura. Matanya masih tertuju pada layar televisi. Konsentrasinya terbagi dua, mendengar pernyataan perwakilan si TJ Entertainment itu dan mengolah informasi yang diterimanya dari Ino.

"_Haha! Tentu saja aku paham seluk beluknya! Aku kan anggota fanclub artis-artis di industri ini_," katanya kemudian tertawa kecil. Senang sekali dia, sepertinya. Sakura mengambil _coke_ dan langsung meminumnya dari mulut botol.

"_Banyak sekali isu-isu yang beredar, kau tahu? Misalnya, kalau Shion itu sebenarnya nggak begitu berbakat, dia bisa jadi trainee di TJ karena orang tuanya_," ungkap Ino.

"Uang?"

"_Nggak juga, sih, mungkin orang tuanya kenal dengan orang-orang penting di sana_."

"Korup sekali…"

"_Hei, jangan terlalu serius begitu. Biarkan saja, hahaha._" Lagi-lagi Ino tertawa. "_Lagian, Shion itu nggak jelek-jelek amat—cantik sejujurnya, makanya dia yang lebih sering muncul di sampul majalah dibandingkan rekan-rekan segrupnya_."

Sakura masih mendengarkan teori Ino. Dia tiduran malas menyender di lengan sofa. Kepalanya dibaringkan di sana. Rambutnya tergerai di atas lengan sofa. Dari posisinya tersebut ia bisa melihat ruang makan di rumah Naruto. Kebetulan tirai yang menutupi pintu kaca di sana terbuka. Pintunya juga terbuka.

Astaga, bukannya itu Naruto?

Walaupun pandangannya terbalik, tetap saja ia bisa melihat pemuda itu dengan jelas.

Tunggu, apa dia sedang melihat kemari?

Sakura buru-buru menegakkan kepalanya. Ia segera duduk menghadap ke jendela. Rasanya seperti ketahuan sedang dipandangi orang lain. Eh, bukannya memang benar? Sakura mengernyit padanya, tapi Naruto sudah berbalik memunggunginya. Ia berlalu dari sana.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi? Mengintip, ya?" serunya kesal.

"_Haloooooo Sakura? Ada apa?_" Sakura bisa mendengar Ino memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Eh? Apa tadi aku mengatakan sesuatu?" tanyanya.

"_Kau bilang sesuatu soal mengintip tadi…_"

"Oh, mungkin kau salah dengar," elaknya.

"_Ya udah, aku mau nonton lagi, nanti SMS saja!_" kata Ino yang kemudian menutup telepon.

Konferensi pers di TV sudah hampir selesai. Shion baru saja memberi pernyataan. Ia mengklarifikasi pernyataan yang ia buat sehari sebelumnya. Katanya, saat itu ia merasa sangat kacau sehingga tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia juga meminta maaf telah membawa-bawa nama besar Naruto, tapi tidak menyebut apapun soal kehamilannya.

Sakura mengernyit tidak mengerti. Alasan macam apa itu?

"Ah, masa bodo, bukan urusanku," ujarnya sembari memutar bola mata.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar ponselnya kembali berbunyi, tapi dari nomor tak dikenal. Ia ragu sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

"_Kau nonton apa?_"

"Siapa ini?"

"_Tetanggamu._"

Sakura menoleh ke arah jendela. Tidak ada. Mungkin di ruangan lain, pikirnya. Ah, kenapa dia jadi berdebar-debar begini? Apa karena akhirnya dia ditelpon cowok setelah sekian lama nggak ditelpon cowok? Lah, cuma tetangganya yang menyebalkan, kan? Menyebalkan, tapi tetap saja… manis.

Aduh. Sakura menampar pipinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Hebat sekali kakek tua itu," Naruto bersiul. Matanya terpaku pada layar televisi. Keadaan berbalik, dan namanya, untuk sementara ini, bersih. Tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Shion.

Eh, ada. Dia mantan pacarnya Shion.

Yaaah, buat menutupi _blunder_, tidak apa-apalah.

Naruto kembali bersiul. Pasca mandi dengan air dingin, moodnya meningkat pesat meskipun kakinya masih nyut-nyutan. Ia baru selesai mandi saat Kakashi mengiriminya SMS. Masalahnya sebagian sudah terselesaikan. Tinggal memastikan kejujuran Shion.

Pemuda itu hendak mengambil minum di kulkas saat dilihatnya gadis tetangganya sedang menonton televisi dengan posisi berbaring santai di sofa. Ia menatap layar TV lamat-lamat, dan mengenali wajah Shion.

Rasanya sesuatu yang berat kembali ditimpakan ke dadanya.

Saat gadis itu tiba-tiba menyadari pandangannya, Naruto berbalik. Ia menuju ruang TV dan menyalakannya kembali. Di layar muncul wajah Yamato, tangan kanan kakeknya, yang telah mengakhiri konferensi pers.

Naruto meraih ponselnya. Ia mencari kontak Sakura dan memulai sambungan telepon. Pria itu menuju kamarnya, mengamati rumah sebelah dari jendela berukuran besar di sana.

Setelah tiga kali nada tunggu, Naruto mendengar suara dari ujung sana. "_Halo?_"

"Kau nonton apa?"

"_Siapa ini?_"

"Tetanggamu."

Naruto bisa melihat gerakan cepat Sakura yang memutar kepalanya ke arah rumahnya. Ia tersenyum kecil, mendapati hal tersebut menghiburnya.

"_Memangnya kenapa ingin tahu?_" Sakura terdengar tidak sabar.

"Cuma tanya," kata Naruto mengembalikan ucapan Sakura tadi pagi.

"_Tadinya berita_," jawab Sakura sekenanya. Terdengar ketus.

"Tentang apa?"

"_Seseorang yang punya nama mirip denganmu_," katanya. "_Kenapa memangnya?_"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya penasaran saja."

Di ujung sana Sakura diam sebentar. Ia terdengar berat hati saat bertanya, "_Sudah berapa lama tadi kau berdiri di sana?_"

Bibir Naruto naik sebelah. "Sejak kau minum langsung dari botol?"

Apaaa? Sakura ingat tadi dia minum dengan tidak elitnya.

"_Kenapa menelponku?_"

"Cuma kebetulan lihat kau nonton tadi," jawab Naruto. "Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"_Apanya yang bagaimana?_"

"Pendapatmu dengan kasus seseorang yang punya nama mirip denganku itu," kata Naruto. Matanya masih melihat ke bawah sana. Sakura kembali tiduran di sofanya, ia terlihat mengganti saluran TV. Gadis itu mulai bercerita, nada suaranya perlahan melunak, tanpa sadar merasa nyaman mengobrol dengan Naruto.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Saya ngerasa chapter ini alurnya lambat sekaliiii. Mau ngelanjutin soal Gaara sama Shion, tapi kusudah lelah hahaha maafkeun (sejujurnya memang tida berniat melanjutkan karena mau perang ngambil matkul).**

**Terus terpaksa bikin alurnya jadi maju mundur gitu gegara nyeritainnya dari dua sisi.**

**Kemaren kebayang Naruto bakalan jadi kaya Woobin di Uncontrollably Fond, tapi gimana ya ga dapet2 feelnya -_-**

**Dan btw, akhirnya neng Sakura mulai demen ama Naruto :')**

**Besok2 kayanya saya ganti nulis pairing lain aja dah, bikin Sakura kesengsem sama Naruto susah ternyata. (authornya ngga konsisten)**

**Berkenan review?**


End file.
